La playa
by HappyTomato
Summary: Lovino debía asumir la desgracia en solitario. Recordar, para luego intentar vivir con ello. Porque jamás podría olvidar al hombre al que amó más que a ninguno, y para ello no había mejor sitio que aquella playa. Spamano. One-shot.


**Aviso:** Hetalia no me pertenece. No he mencionado el nombre de la ciudad para que cada uno pueda imaginar la historia como más propia. Muy angst, no sé qué me dio ayer para escribir esto.

* * *

Mar. El olor que siempre podía percibir Lovino al pasear por aquella playa. Todas las sensaciones que tenía allí le devolvían recuerdos, que otra persona diría que deseaba olvidar, pero él no. No deseaba olvidar jamás al hombre con el que había caminado por aquella playa.

Reconoció un montículo de rocas enormes a unos metros de él, tiñéndose de naranja al atardecer.

_Lovino se sentó sobre una de las piedras, la más plana y-pareciera-más segura de todas. Balanceó las piernas, levantando algo de arena, mientras miraba a los demás niños jugar ajenos a su soledad. Sacudió la cabeza y negó. ¿Qué le importaba estar solo? Mucho mejor así. No quería idiotas a su lado, y en ese país todos lo eran._

_Se abrazó a sus propias piernas, intentando convencerse de ello, cuando un chico moreno, que debía superar su edad por un par de años, se le acercó dando botes. Lovino frunció automáticamente el ceño, retrocediendo sobre la piedra._

_-¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sì-respondió, en un tono cortante y seco. Le miró, con la esperanza de que así fuera, pero todo lo contrario: El joven, que tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, solo le observó más atentamente._

_-¿No te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, cazzo! ¡Ahora vete, estúpido!_

_Pero no, el chico no aprendía de sus insultos, y solo esbozó una enorme sonrisa despreocupada._

_-Lo siento. Te vi quieto y pensé que te dolería algo._

_-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?_

_-No sé-rió, divertido.-Solo estaba preocupado por ti._

_Lovino se sonrojó, intentando ver si había oído bien esa palabra. _

_-Ch-Ché?_

_-Que estaba preocupado por ti-volvió a reír, extendiéndole la mano.- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

Sí, así de simple era el español. Le bastaba cruzar una palabra con alguien para que le aceptaran. Podría haber tenido a cualquier otro ser vivo en la Tierra, podría haber hecho el mundo caer ante sus pies con una simple sonrisa. Oh,

Dios, Antonio podría haber hecho tantas cosas…Pero prefirió quedarse al lado de Lovino, quien le sujetó con fuerza a raíz de su propio egoísmo.

_-Oye-preguntó en una ocasión el italiano, mirando al horizonte marino.- ¿Por qué siempre llevas esa cosa encima?_

_-¿Qué cosa?-Antonio hacía un pequeño montoncito en la arena, que pretendía ser un castillo._

_-Esa cruz. ¿Eres católico?-el íbero rió suavemente, como si hubiera dicho un chiste.- ¡Respóndeme, maldición!_

_-Mmm, más o menos-respondió, tras pensarlo unos minutos.-Simplemente, le tengo cariño a esta cruz._

_Lovino giró sus ojos avellana hacia el susodicho crucifijo, que a sus ojos no tenía nada especial._

_-Per ché?_

_-Mi abuelo me lo regaló hace mucho tiempo, antes de irse al Cielo. Solo eso._

_Esa ocasión, sería una de las pocas en las que la voz de Antonio detonaba amargura._

La soledad había sido siempre la cruz que Lovino llevaba a rastras. Nadie se la había regalado, ni tenía razón para encariñarse con ella, ni enorgullecerse de llevarla. Antonio se echó la cruz de Lovino al hombro, y cargó con ella hasta el fin de sus días, incluso cuando apenas podía seguir viviendo él.

Tal vez el peso de las penas de Lovino había acelerado su muerte, haciéndola más rápida, menos indolora. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Y, después de todo, si perdía la esperanza, ¿qué le quedaba?

_-Es una merda-dictaminó, al ver el cutre "castillo" que había hecho su compañero en la arena.- ¿Llamas a esto fortaleza? Tú eres tonto. Se caerá a la mínima ola._

_-Pues como todos los castillos, Lovi-dijo el español. A esas alturas, el ítalo ya se había acostumbrado que le llamara de esa manera.-Aunque hagas el castillo más grande de toda la playa, si lo toca el agua se cae._

_-¿Entonces para qué haces castillos?_

_-Es una muy buena pregunta…No lo sé. Pero todos los niños cuando vienen a la playa hacen castillos, porque les hace ilusión hacerlos._

_-Pero muchos no saben que el castillo va a desaparecer en cuanto la marea sube. Y cuando no los ven al día siguiente, lloran-bufó.-Es molesto._

_Antonio se sumió en un hondo silencio, extrañamente pensativo. Lovino aprendió que cuando el español se ponía así, es que iba a decir algo importante._

_-Los castillos siempre caen, derribados por las olas. La gente debe saber eso antes de construirlos, para estar preparados ante la pérdida. Y si se siguen haciendo castillos, aún a sabiendas de que desaparecen, es porque ilusiona. Hace feliz a la gente._

_-Pero luego les entristece. No tiene sentido._

_El español sonrió._

_-Lovi. Eso para porque lo malo siempre llama más la atención que lo bueno. _  
_¿En qué noticia te fijarías antes: en un asesino que mató a veinte personas o en un héroe que salvó a quinientas?_

_-El asesino. Creo._

_-¿Ves?-y volvió a reír, antes de añadir una última frase._

_"La felicidad nunca es suficiente. El sufrimiento siempre es demasiado."_

¿Quién, quién hubiera dicho que un niño de siete años iba a decir algo así? Solo Antonio, considerado estúpido entre los más estúpidos del colegio, podía. Ah, qué irónico. Los que más listos se creían eran los que menos pensaban en el fondo.

La cabeza del español siempre estaba hirviendo de cosas, poca gente podía percibirlo. Todos podían ver la coraza que rodeaba a Lovino, formada por mal humor, rencor y palabras hirientes. Pero pocos podían ver la de Antonio: Una amalgama de sonrisas dulces, cariño y amor, que ocultaban a un ser pensante, reflexivo, y que se hacía más preguntas que ningún otro niño de su edad. Y le entregó los pensamientos a la persona menos indicada para recibirlos.

-Per ché?-murmuró el italiano, abrazando un objeto de tacto frío.-Per ché io, Antonio? Sabes que no estaba preparado. Sabes que no debí ser yo-una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, lenta y cálida, y desapareció entre sus labios.

A lo lejos brillaba la luz de los chiringuitos, algunos a punto de cerrar, otros recién abiertos.

_El calor de las luces era sofocante, unido al calor que hacía de por sí en verano. _  
_Solo un burdo ventilador viejo y la brisa marina que entraba por las ventsnas ayudaban a refrescar el ambiente del bar._

_-¡Un jodido botellín de agua, cazzo!_

_-¿Y no sería mejor un zumo de tomate, Lovi?_

_El italiano lo pensó detenidamente, y rectificó su pedido, sin hacer caso a la cara de asombro del camarero._

_-¡Un jodido zumo de tomate, cazzo!_

_Antonio rió, mirando fijamente a su compañero de ojos marrones. Lovino tragó saliva, sintiendo la mirada del castellano recorrer su rostro._

_-¿Qué miras, bastardo? No estarás borracho..._

_-No-sonrió ampliamente.-Y te miraba a ti._

_-…P-Per ché? Como si yo fuera algo bonito de ver, idiotta._

_Lovino creyó leer en los labios de su amigo un "lo eres", pero debían ser imaginaciones suyas. _

_-Lovi. Eh. Mírame._

_No le dio apenas tiempo a admirar sus orbes verdes, antes de sentir unos cálidos y amables labios sobre los suyos, rozándole con suavidad y dulzura infinitas que solo el español tenía. Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, apartándose en un estado similar al shock. En su mente una voz gritaba un agudo "chigiiiiiiii"._

_-…Estás borracho._

_-Te he dicho que no estoy borracho, Lovi-hizo un puchero, que desapareció rápidamente tras una sonrisa, y una mirada teñida de emoción.-Lovi._

_-¿Q-Qué quieres, idiotta?-masculló, temblando hasta el rebelde rulo que siempre sobresalía de su cabeza._

_-Te quiero-dijo, apenas un murmullo. A pesar de la distorsionada música de fondo, podía escucharlo, podía sentir como esas palabras se grababan en su mente a fuego. Las manos de Antonio rodearon las suyas en un dulce abrazo.-_  
_¿Quieres…Quieres salir conmigo, Lovino?_

Si Lovino debía ser sincero, no recordaba su respuesta. Tampoco hacía falta, sabiendo todo lo que había venido después: El beso. Su segundo beso, más intenso que el anterior, y correspondido. Le dolía y reconfortaba a la vez recordarlo.

Odiaba ver a los turistas pasar tranquilos por la playa, ir y venir, sin ser conscientes de todos los fantasmas de recuerdos que convivían con ellos. Solo él podía ver a esos fantasmas, sentir aún los labios amables de Antonio tocando los suyos, sus manos abrazando las suyas. Solo podía ver él la magia de un establecimiento ya cerrado, de unas piedras que llevaba allí siglos, de los montoncitos de arena que antes hubieran sido castillos creados con la ilusión de los niños.

¿Acaso el amor, o lo que ahora era la melancolía, actuaba como una droga, alucinógena y peligrosa? Tal vez.

Recordó otra de las frases que dijo su amado en una ocasión.

_"No existen sitios especiales. Lo que hace a los sitios especiales, son las _  
_personas."_

Cierto. Un lugar podía ser increíblemente hermoso, pero no significar nada. Su ciudad podía no ser la más bonita del país, pero para él eran los recuerdos de su vida con su hermano Feliciano y Antonio allí lo que la hacían hermosa.

Comenzó a anochecer, Lovino debía darse prisa. Se llevó instintivamente un dedo a la mano derecha, donde descansaba un anillo. Otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla al darse cuenta.

_Lovino no era tonto, había visto perfectamente a los dos capuglios que tenía su… su… compañero sentimental de amigos, Francis y Gilbert, asomados a un balcón desde el cual seguramente tenían una panorámica perfecta de ambos. Lo que no entendía era por qué toda esa puñetera expectación._

_-E bene? ¿Qué quieres, idiotta?-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.-Date prisa. Hoy Feliciano hará pasta para cenar._

_-Será rápido, Lovi-sonrió, como siempre, aunque parecía algo nervioso._

_-Eh, stronzo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro hoy._

_El ojiverde tragó saliva, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El frío del invierno aún les azotaba, el italiano no entendía por qué le había llevado precisamente allí._

_-Lovi. Yo…-suspiró, sin encontrar las palabras.-Eres lo mejor que tengo, Lovi. Lo más bonito que he tenido nunca, como amigo, y como novio-parecía que su cara había enrojecido un poco._

_-E-Eso debería decirlo yo…_

_-Y por eso-dijo, haciendo caso omiso de sus murmuraciones, y sacó una cajita cuadrada y roja, rodeada con un lazo verde. Lovino no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un tomate.-quiero darte esto, y rogarte que lo aceptes si lo deseas._

_Lovino cogió la caja, intuyendo ya qué había dentro. Igualmente, su corazón sufrió un parón repentino, seguido de una fuerte aceleración. Sus manos temblaban sobre el envase, que contenía un simple anillo redondo y dorado. Tan simple, y sin embargo, tan…_

_-An…tonio…_

_-¿Q-Qué me dices, Lovi? ¿Q-Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó el joven, expectante ante la respuesta. Lovino abría y cerraba la boca, incrédulo.- ¿Lovi?_

_Como toda respuesta, se abrazó al español, con todas sus fuerzas y con miedo de que pudiera oír su sangre, que bombeaba con fuerza y a riesgo de hacer explotar sus arterias. Ya estaba ajeno a las miradas ansiosas del alemán y el estúpido francés, que los devoraban a distancia._

_-Gracias, Lovino. Gracias._

¿Gracias? ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese español a decirle gracias, cuando era Lovino quien debía agradecerle su compañía y amor? Solo dos personas habían hecho eso por él en su vida, Feliciano y Antonio.

-Grazie. Grazie. ¡Grazie!-gritó, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Las lágrimas desbordaban sin ningún control por su cara, surgiendo a borbotones.- ¡Antonio!-su voz se desgarró un instante, al igual que todo él, mientras encogía sobre sí mismo, dolorido. Igual que no le habían importado en aquel momento las miradas de los amigos del español, ahora no le importaba que le observaran los paseantes más tardíos como si estuviera drogado o borracho. ¿Qué debía importarle ahora?-Mal…edizzione…

Miró hacia atrás, tragando saliva. A lo lejos, podía ver un edificio blanco, recto, e impoluto. Para Lovino, parecía ausente a todo lo demás, como otro universo.

_Entró, con una flor en la mano. El aire parecía no existir allí dentro, y ser sustituido por un repulsivo olor a enfermedad. Lovino arrugó la nariz, deseando que la rosa de papel que llevaba a modo de ofrenda fuera real y conservara su dulce olor. _

_Se dio prisa en llegar hasta la habitación que ocupaba su, hacía solo tres meses, marido. Este estaba tirado sobre una cama, con una mano sobre el pecho. La muñeca de esta estaba hinchada, por la cantidad de cables conectados a ella. Lovino tragó saliva. Por mucho que viera esa imagen, no podía acostumbrarse a ella._

_-…A…Antonio…_

_-Lovi…-sonrió levemente.-Mi amor..._

_Sintió un vuelco en el pecho al ser llamado así por el español._

_-Idiotta, no me llames así, maldición. _

_-¿Por qué no? Eres mi maridito…-volvió a sonreír, en un intento débil de risa.-Y te quiero…_

_-¡Dije que no hables así, carajo!-dejó la flor sobre su mano.-Mira, te traje una jodida rosa, como me pediste._

_-Gracias, cariño-murmuró, apretando el tallo de plástico con suavidad._

_-…P…Prego…Idiotta…_

_-Eh, Lovi._

_-Dime, bastardo spagnolo._

_-Gracias, Lovi...Por todo lo que has hecho por mí…Desde que éramos niños…_

_Lovino sintió un acceso de miedo, puro miedo del tono con sabor a despedida que el español usaba. Le acarició el pelo, con la mano temblorosa._

_-G-Grazie, Antonio. Grazie mille, per tutti. Ti amo. Ti amo._

_Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sucedía. Se estaban despidiendo. Antonio cerró los ojos con lentitud._

_-No, no, no. Espera, espera, bastardo, no. ¡Escúchame, maledizzione, escúchame!_

Lovino recordaba las manos de los médicos apartándole de un moribundo Antonio, como tentáculos apretándole la piel y arrastrándole lejos, lejos de su tabla de salvación en el mar de hipocresía donde siempre había creído vivir.  
Le odiaba, odiaba a Antonio por haberse ido. Por haberle dejado solo en medio del caos, el odio, y de ese mundo de cabrones.

Pero le amaba. Le amaba demasiado, y solo llegó a decirlo mientras su amado agonizaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué demonios habría esperado tanto?

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, Antonio?-el joven sonrió, débilmente y con amargura.-Yo, admitiendo estas cosas… ¿Por qué ha hecho falta que mueras para que me dé cuenta, eh? Sonno…Sonno un idiotta…

Tragó saliva, mezclada con su orgullo, se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la urna que llevaba en brazos. La ceniza salió volando, llevada por brisa marina, tal y como el español dijo en una ocasión. Había ido allí para hacerlo solo, y enfrentarse él solo a la pérdida. Si no, jamás podría quitarse de encima las pringosas y falsas miradas de compasión de la gente que había amado a Antonio, pero no a él.

Comenzó a entonar una canción en italiano, con la voz dulce y angelical que poseía, imaginando que el acompañamiento de la guitarra española de Antonio le coreaba desde el fondo del mar, o donde quiera que hubiera acabado.


End file.
